Electronic communication has become prolific over the last decade. While electronic communication was initially limited to the desktop, recent trends have been to make communications and the Internet available anytime, anywhere and, increasingly, on any device. Already now, it is quite common to find mobile devices such as cellular phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) that incorporate a large range of communication technologies and associated software. For example, fully-featured web-browsers, email clients, instant messenger software, and Voice-over-IP may all be found on some recent devices.
Along with this evolution towards increasingly portable and compact devices that support a multitude of communications standards, issues related to multi-standard operation and miniaturization have arisen. For example, devices operating both Bluetooth and Wireless LAN radios in the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band may cause interference, be it because the transmission technologies are operated without coordination or because they may share some system components. Similar problems may be encountered with co-located FM system. In these systems, FM transmitters and FM receivers operate in close proximity and/or may share some system components. This may lead to interference issues since transmission and reception operate at similar frequencies. In particular, in some instances the FM transmitter power levels may drive the radio frequency front-end into saturation, thereby severely impacting reception quality.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.